


Zero Point Six Eight Seconds

by trekqueen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekqueen/pseuds/trekqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one kiss, Data suddenly had to choose between receiving his greatest desire or to save humanity. 100-word drabble for a challenge: The Long Kiss. This is based on Data's answer to Picard about being tempted by the Borg Queen in the movie First Contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Point Six Eight Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own anything nor make anything financially off of this piece. Everything belongs to Roddenberry the genius.

"How long a time?" Captain Picard asks.

The lessons and advice I have received from my friends and crewmembers over the years never could have prepared me for selfish desire. Words cannot describe the intense power that makes one feel helpless. In those moments the Borg Queen tried to manipulate me, I would have given up everything: betraying my friends and turning my back on saving Earth. By accepting the gift of humanity she offered me, I would be condemning humankind to destruction.

"0.68 seconds, sir," I answer the Captain while adding, "For an android, that is nearly an eternity."


End file.
